The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package and a light unit having the same.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light. Recently, the brightness of the LED has increased, so that the LED has been employed as a light source for a display device, a vehicle, or a lighting device. In addition, the LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing phosphors or combining LEDs having various colors.
In order to increase the brightness and the performance of the LED, a light extraction structure, the structure of an active layer, current diffusion, the structure of an electrode, and the structure of a light emitting diode package have been improved.